<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tongue Tied by Tarousai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931096">Tongue Tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarousai/pseuds/Tarousai'>Tarousai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Bad Flirting, Comfort No Hurt, Confessions, Dancing On the Edge Of a Cliff to Tongue Tied, Derealization, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, George's POV, Hey I Hope This Makes Your day, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, Nervous/Shy Confessions, Short &amp; Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarousai/pseuds/Tarousai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the light shines through his curtains, George wakes up to a seemingly nice message from Dream, but it soon forms into more than either of them expected.</p><p>“Tell me you love me”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stubborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>So, this chapter may be short, but rest assured the rest will definitely be longer :]<br/>I'm also a little new to this program, so forgive me if some things in my writing or creating are a bit odd!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         As the light began to seep through the cracks of his curtains, shining just far enough to hit his face, George began to wake up, already annoyed by the inconvenient brightness of the sun in his closed eyes. He groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He looked around his room before his eyes began to cloud up, and he yawned. Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, he rested his back against his bedframe and began to check his notifications. Twitter, Youtube, Tiktok,... everything as normal, and he began swiping them away, but before he could get to the end, 'Clay 4 New messages' He tapped the notification and input his password, then being greeted by a small string of green texts. He scanned through the text messages…<br/><br/>“Hey george im gonna stream if you want to join”<br/><br/>“Or if youre even up yet”<br/><br/>“You’ve been sleeping in a lot more lately,<br/>Im not sure if youre just more tired lately or what, but whatever it is”<br/><br/>“Hope you’re okay :)”<br/><br/>He sighed and rubbed his face, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing that he cared about him like that, but the smile soon faded away as he thought about what it actually said. He glanced up at the time on his phone, “12:04” Staring at the numbers on his screen he just felt worse. ‘Was i really making him worry this much?’ He shook it off and began to text back.<br/><br/>“Yeah, thanks for-”<br/>He deleted and redid one text message about 8 times before he actually managed to write something he didn’t think came off as weird or awkward.<br/><br/>“Yeah, i guess im just a little..<br/>What’s that word? I just feel kind of off, thats really it.”<br/><br/>“It’s like theres something i want to get off my chest”<br/><br/>“But i don’t even know what it is”<br/><br/>He cringed slightly and thought about the texts he had sent again, wondering if it was too personal. But, soon enough he got a ‘read’ sign and waited for him to respond.<br/><br/>Typing…<br/><br/>“Right, right”<br/><br/>“If im honest i guess i’ve sorta been feeling the same”<br/><br/>“But i actually know what’s bothering me.”<br/><br/>“I just can’t say it.”<br/><br/>Georges curiosity immediately flared up as he thought about what it could be that he was thinking about, his mind beginning to wander off, and before he wander too far, a small movement from his phone caught his attention.<br/><br/>“did you just leave me on read?<br/>wow &lt;/3”<br/><br/>“stop trying to run away from your f e e l i n g s admit it<br/>you love me”<br/><br/>George laughed softly and switched his phone off, purposely leaving him on read again, and scooting to the edge on his bed. As he got out of his blankets a small shiver crept down his spine and he grabbed it again, wrapping it around him and getting up.<br/><br/>“Its not even that cold.. didn’t  it say it was 35 today?” He whispered under his breath, shivering once more. He tightened his grip around his blankets and gave himself a confused look.<br/><br/>As he left the room and began walking down the hallway, his phone pinged about 10 more times, and all it really did was make him laugh. But it was when he reached the end of the hallway that he heard a phone call coming in. He hurried back to his bedroom only to see Dream calling.<br/><br/>He hesitantly picked up the phone and put it up against his ear.<br/><br/>“Hello??”<br/><br/>George only got silence in response.<br/><br/>“Dream? Whats going on?”<br/><br/>He began to get a little worried, but then remembered<br/><em>dream was streaming.</em><em><br/></em>So, this had to be some sort of prank, right?<br/><br/>He sat down at his computer and opened a new tab. He clicked onto Twitch and immediately saw his stream. He put his headphones on one ear, and saw Dream standing motionlessly in a minecraft world. As he waited, the call hung up and Dream just began to laugh and said;<br/><br/>“Okay, okay ill call him again”<br/><br/>George readied for the call and it just immediately hung up. After a few more calls George just began to get irritated and yelled;<br/><br/>“DREAM WHAT DO YOU WANT”<br/><br/><em>“Tell me you love me”</em><br/><br/>“Oh my- im going to block you.”<br/><br/>“Wai-”<br/><br/>George cut him off before he could say anything else and hung up. Dream called again and George almost declined it, but instead he got an idea.<br/><br/>“Dream, i will say this once, and only once.”<br/><br/>“Oh?”<br/><br/>George looked as his chat began to go crazy, waiting for him to say the next thing. Then he just hung up. Dream tried calling again, but George just texted him<br/><br/><em>I love you.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>DO NOT TAKE THAT OUT OF CONTEXT OKAY</em><em><br/></em><em>YOURE MY FRIEND SO</em><em><br/></em><em>Friends are allowed to love eachother</em><em><br/></em><em>So</em><em><br/></em><em>Sure, i love you ‘clay’</em><br/><br/>Dream fell silent and George just new his job was done. He was always ‘stubborn’ because he would never say it, but he had a little feeling that it would fluster him. And plus, he was streaming, so he cant say anything too bad.<br/><br/>‘Clay’ is calling…<br/>As he read the name on his phone, he just remembered how much he hated that his name in George’s phone was “Clay” He practically did it to annoy him, but despite him getting all angry, it made him feel warm inside just thinking about little fond moments like that.<br/><br/>After a while he finally snapped out of it and scrambled to pick up the phone before it just went to voicemail.<br/><br/>“Say it.”<br/><br/>His voice was low and in a serious tone, as George sat wordlessly.<br/><br/>“I am not saying it.”<br/><br/>“<em>I want to hear it.</em><em><br/></em><em>not see it.</em>”<br/><br/>“Fine.”<br/><br/>“ONE TIME.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>…”i love you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George begins to realize that what he feels for dream, but;</p>
<p>Why do the people who give you the best memories—</p>
<p>Become memories?</p>
<p>And why.. </p>
<p>Did you feel so real?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! I know this is coming out rather late but i just happen to be occupied lately.<br/>But just a small warning for this one, it has indications of derealization, so, if you're uncomfortable with that, please don't read this!<br/>This one is also a little sad, but i hope it doesn't make anyone too sad :(<br/>Be safe :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ... " I love you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"George?? Hello?" Sapnap said, even louder than he had before. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"s' everything okay over there?" He asked, in a slightly worried tone. <em> Wait, what just happened? </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Um, hello? Sorry i just.. remembered something" He said, finally pulling away from the memory his mind had clung onto. He looked around his room in confusion, the room was dark. His computer screen and faint lights in his hallway illuminating his room. It was cold; colder than he remembered. <em> That wasn't real, was it? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay just making sure you're alright, man" He said, going back to what he was doing before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George rubbed his face and sighed into his hands. He looked up to his screen and remembered he was recording. He looked at his chat, which was a mix of normal things, and worry. He ran his fingers through his hair and began to get up. He muted himself on the discord call he had pulled up as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna go get a cup of water- i'll be right back chat" He said with a faint smile, his tiredness in his eyes clearly showing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up from his desk chair and began walking through his bedroom and through his dim hallways, he began turning on some lights, making himself a bit more comfortable. Grabbing a cup from one of his cupboards, he filled it with water. He just stared at his glass, taking small sips, before his stomach began to rumble quietly. <em> Oh, right. I didn't eat yet. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He debated whether to eat now and make his chat wait more, or just stick it out and stream for a little longer, but eventually decided on going back now, rather than later, so he could end sooner. He walked back down his hallway and flipped the light on in his room as he came in. He sat back down in his chair and smiled at his camera again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm back"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He unmuted himself on his discord tab before looking back at his Minecraft world, clicking out of the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys i think i'm gonna go for tonight" He said, glancing at the time on his PC. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, sounds good" Sapnap said, the faint sounds of clicking in the background of his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George looked at Karl's icon and saw that he was deafened, so he just sent a little goodnight message to him instead. </p>
<p><br/><br/>Finally, he turned to his chat, and said his goodbyes, and finally closed the tab. He leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. He powered off his PC and got up from his chair, picking up his phone from the desk and bringing it with his to the kitchen. As he looked through the things in his fridge and cupboards he whispered under his breath the things he saw.  Eventually though, he found a few things that, granted, weren’t the most substantial things to eat, but it was a start. <br/><br/>As he sat down on his sofa, he turned his tv on and checked his phone. <br/><em>10+ more messages from ‘Clay’ </em><em><br/></em><em>3 Missed calls from ‘Clay’</em><em><br/></em>Panicked that something had happened, he opened his phone quickly and skimmed the long thread of texts.<br/><br/>8:03 pm:<br/><br/><em>George?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>You there?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>You haven’t answered any of my texts, im not sure if youre ignoring me or something came up</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><br/>10:08 pm:<br/><br/><em>Weren’t you streaming today?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Where are you?</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>At least if you’re ignoring me can you tell me you’re okay </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>11:25 pm:<br/><br/><em>Please.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>5 minutes ago<br/><br/><em>This isn’t funny</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Please</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>answer me</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>please</em> <br/><br/><br/>His heart sank as he immediately pressed on his contact and tried to call him back. <br/><br/>“Pickup..”<br/><br/>He heard a beep from the other line and immediately heard Dream, yelling at him, for him, just yelling.<br/><br/><br/>“George? wh- GEORGE??? ARE YOU OKAY?”<br/><br/>“Jeez my ear.. Yeah, yeah im okay..”<br/><br/>He let out a short sigh,<br/>“so what was all of that? Were you ignoring me or something?<br/>Were you planning on just disappearing? <br/>I was so scared that something happened you fucking idiot<br/>Tell me, what was it? Did i do something? Or are you just being petty? What-”<br/><br/>“CLAY-<br/>I don’t- i don’t know what happened either<br/>Im sorry.. I didnt know you’d be this upset<br/>I don’t know what happened.” his voice broke as he got scared, worried, simply at the tone of his voice.<br/><br/>“Oh yeah sure you-”<br/><br/>“Look, i’d love to sympathize with you if you could be<br/>A little less destructive but that doesn’t seem to be happening.<br/>So MAYBE you could hear my side of the story before you yell at me like that.”<br/><br/>“What am i supposed to do? Just not wonder why you were gone all day? <br/>Not be worried?”<br/><br/><br/>“No, but maybe you were supposed to not be mad at me?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“HOW COULD I NOT BE? I WAS SO FUCKING WORRIED THAT YOU DIED OR SOMETHING<br/>YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT IF YOUR FRIEND DIDN’T ANSWER FOR THE WHOLE DAY AND JUST APPEARED WITHOUT ANY NOTICE, YOU WOULDN’T BE MAD?”<br/><br/>A wave of shock hitting George, his vision began to fog up with tears instinctively. Dream had never yelled at him like that before. He began to sniffle, struggling to keep his composure.<br/><br/>Silence rung out from both sides, Dream huffing, not realizing George’s sniffling for quite a while. But when he did,<br/><br/>“George..?”<br/><br/>“hey im sorry.. you don't need to-”  he interrupted himself. He knew it'd be selfish to simply say 'he didn't need to cry'<br/><br/>He knew it'd be better to leave him alone.<br/><br/>“..right. Ill go, sorry..”<br/><br/>And he hung up. George tossed his phone away and curled up in the corner of his couch, burying his head in a pillow. After a while, he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah so i had no plan on this chapter, so i just went of the rails a little on the sad </p>
<p>sorry not sorry :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The faint droplets of rain against George's window illuminate the air as his mind brushes over moments he had made with Dream.<br/>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭, 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵?<br/>𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up, the sun coming from all of his windows. He cringed at the sun filling his vision with light as he forced himself to get up. He sat up on his sofa, still clutching onto one of it’s pillows, and rubbed his eyes. Eyes still sore, having gotten swollen from the haze of a memory that was last night. Though the harshness in Dream’s voice only hesitated to make the haziness of tears in his eyes reappear.<br/>
<br/>
He stood up and walked to his bathroom, splashing cold water on his face, and brushing his hair. Once he got cleaned up and ready for the day, he walked out to his living room and checked his phone, sitting in the spot he had been seated before.<br/>
3 new messages from ‘Clay’<br/>
<br/>
<em> I’m sorry about last night </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I feel horrible </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> If theres something i can do to make up for it, please, just tell me </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> but if not, thats fine too </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> take your time </em> <em><br/>
</em><br/>
George sighed and thought if he should really ask for something, or if it would be selfish, though if the circumstances were different he would do so without a second thought. But this was a bigger deal than anything they had really talked about before. George had never quite been hurt like that, let alone cried. Not by <em> him </em> at least. And if anything did hurt him, they’d never talk about it, because he’d never say anything. But this time he didn’t get so lucky.<br/>
<br/>
<em> well, i mean i wish you just didn’t do it in general </em> <em><br/>
</em><br/>
He really couldn’t help himself, though. Dream was his friend, and it was hard for him to be serious with him. Even if he was upset.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Buy me a ticket for a plane to your house and i’ll think about it </em><br/>
<br/>
He laughed softly at his screen, the somewhat tension he held fading away.<br/>
<br/>
Incoming call…<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s do it”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
                  ...what?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Streaks of red glistening on the windshield of his car, small droplets of rain falling onto his window, dozens of cars had stopped in front of him. He had already planned to simply relax on the side of some scenic route he’d seen before, but the traffic before him compromised his plans.<br/>
<br/>
Waiting behind the car that had been in front of him nearly the whole time, he pulled out his phone, once more glancing ahead of him, in order to see if he had time or not. The line hesitated to move, only a few cars inching forward impatiently. He opened his messages with Dream and began typing a couple words.<br/>
<br/>
<em> This is the worst. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I’ve been stuck in traffic for like 10 minutes now </em><br/>
<br/>
George sighed harshly and looked ahead of him again, the line of cars still immobile.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Sucks for you </em><br/>
<br/>
He clicked his tongue at Dream’s annoying remark and put his phone down, wrapping his fingers around the cool steering wheel, trying his best not to ram the car in front of him out of frustration.<br/>
<br/>
<em> It really does. </em><br/>
<br/>
Finally, after exhausting silence and no movement, he begins to see the cars shifting, the obnoxious red lights turning off from the back of several cars. The line begins to move for the first time in what seemed like hours. He let out a small grunt and pushed his foot against the gas pedal, starting to move forward with the rest of the vehicles in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
He admired the view of the orange and yellow sky as he drove to the edge or a cliff he had driven past so many times. For whatever reason, it reminded George of <em> him </em> .<br/>
<br/>
Everything reminded him of him. It was just harder than he expected to admit.<br/>
<br/>
Once he pulled over and looked at the sky again, he took his phone from the seat beside him. He looked at his phone in awe, that warm feeling coming back into his chest as he pressed the call button.<br/>
<br/>
As the phone’s familiar ringing sound was put up to his ear, he shut the door, closing it behind him. As he stepped out from his car, he took a deep breath. The phone finally picked up after a few rings, and a smile crept onto his face.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey-”<br/>
<br/>
“Wh- why are you calling me?”<br/>
<br/>
George was nearly as confused as he was. He had no real reason to call him, but it just felt right.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t really know actually.. I’m finally off the road though”<br/>
<br/>
“Thats a start”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah..”<br/>
<br/>
He sighed and sat down on the cool grass, his feet reaching the edge of the cliff.<br/>
<br/>
“Wanna see something?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure”<br/>
<br/>
George moved from the call and went to his contacts.<br/>
<br/>
“Uhm- give me a second.”<br/>
<br/>
George hung up and pressed the facetime button instead, setting his phone against a small rock to the right of him, the phone still ringing.<br/>
<br/>
The phone picks up.<br/>
<br/>
“Now it’s like you’re sitting next to me”<br/>
<br/>
“Pretty, right?”<br/>
<br/>
George sat staring at the warm sunset, his legs hugged to his chest, listening and waiting for Dream to say something.<br/>
<br/>
“You or the sunset?”<br/>
<br/>
George rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. Looking back at his phone, Dream’s ceiling was being shown on his screen. He didn’t answer, but Dream knew what he was thinking.<br/>
<br/>
“They’re both pretty if you ask me”<br/>
<br/>
George tucked his head into the crook of his arm as his face began to get hot. His voice was muffled into the sweater he was wearing, but still able to be heard.<br/>
<br/>
“oh shut up. You asked yourself”<br/>
<br/>
“That doesn’t stray from the fact that it’s true”<br/>
<br/>
He scoffed and focused his attention to the sun, beginning to get darker as it rested at the top of shallow mountains. Moments of comfortable silence rested between them as they simply enjoyed each other's company.<br/>
<br/>
Dream sighes,<br/>
<br/>
“I lo-”<br/>
<br/>
“I should probably get going-<br/>
Oh, sorry what was that?”<br/>
<br/>
Dream stumbled on trying to answer, unsure and deciding on what he should say.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing, yeah, you should go, it looks like its getting dark”<br/>
<br/>
George looked up and nodded to himself, picking up his phone from the rock he had placed it on. He smiled at the camera and began to get up.<br/>
<br/>
“Bye gogy”<br/>
<br/>
“Bye Dream”<br/>
<br/>
George smiled and nearly pressed the end button, but something else caught his attention.<br/>
<br/>
Dream’s face soon filled the screen, much to close, and he smiled.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em> <strong>It was <br/>
</strong> </em> “Love you”<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>   just</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I love you too" <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>     by instinct.</strong> </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> <strong>          Right? </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>             ...The call ended.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay we don't talk about George being colorblind i completely forgot so just</p><p>sh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>